The Flock Watches the Superbowl!
by Pretty Little Problems
Summary: Steelers vs. Cardinals. The biggest game of '09. What does the flock do for Superbowl Sunday? Who's rooting for whom? What bets will be made? Read to find out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Super Bowl or Maximum Ride. It's called **_**Fan**_**fiction for a reason. Re-written! Less OOC!**

………………………………................................................................................................

Max POV

I walked down the stairs of the Martinez's house in my horrendous cheerleading outfit. It was a typical slutty cheerleading attire in Stealers colors. I know, I know, Max in a cheerleading outfit! When's the apocalypse? Well, I'd do just about anything when given a triple puppy dog pout. For the past three hours, some of the worst in the past few years after defeating Itex, I was dressed up and 'made-over' like a firkin Barbie doll. I asked why they were so sure I would keep all this shit on when they said something very convincing.

"_Well, you are pissed at Fang for staring at the cheer people on T.V. and we figured that this would keep his attention on you, plus when we came up with this idea Angel said something about blackmail and Virginia and a squad-" Nudge's ramble was cut off by Angel quickly putting her hand over Nudge's mouth. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just said, "Dynamite"_

_That's all she had to say, I was caught doing some…not-so-good things by the headhunter and instead of pressing charges, he did something ultimately worse. The *bleh* cheer squad was in need of a flexible, relatively good-looking female to fill in for a few months… the last thing I needed was a _bigger_ criminal record. _

So, I walked, still in the torturous outfit-but I'm under blackmail people!-, down the stairs and plopped on the couch next to Fang.

"Who are ya rooting for?" I asked.

"Cardinals, you?" He replied.

"Can't you guess by my outfit? I thought Iggy was the blind one." I countered.

"What?" he asked as he turned around. He saw me and his jaw dropped. "I thought you hated cheerleading." He said shocked.

"That was the Dallas cheerleaders. I don't like them, they only cheer for the Cowboys. "They don't even compete," I told him, "I was co-cheer captain back on the squad in Virginia, the Dynamites. You would've noticed but you were too busy hanging out with the red-haired whore-I mean wonder- to notice. She didn't make the team and I was forced to become co-captain, so she was pretty pissed. I was going on tons of dates with Sam when I was out, I was at practice. I dumped that sucker Sam." I laughed. Fang grimaced.

"Max! You look great! Nudge thinks so too. And Ella. And yeah that was pretty funny how you dumped him!" Angel said as she came into the room with the rest of the flock and Ella.

"What's different about Max?" Iggy asked. Angel sent him a mental picture and his jaw dropped.

"Dang, Max, you're a chick!" he exclaimed. Fang glared, and I hit Iggy.

"Pig." I muttered.

"What did you do that was so funny?" Ella asked.

"Erm, I tell you later," I said.

"Aw, fine!"

"How did headhunter force _you_ to become co-captain of _cheer squad_." Iggy asked.

"I got caught," I said, not wanting to elaborate. Fang raised an eyebrow and gave me a look that said, we will talk about this later.

"So, let's take bets!" Ella said to try to bring everyone out of their states of shock.

"20 on the Stealers!" I yelled.

"30 on the Cardinals." Fang said.

"10 on the Cardinals. Oh, and Total bets 10 too." Angel inputted.

"5 on the Stealers." Nudge said.

"Same here!" said Gazzy.

"30 on the Cardinals." Iggy said. Then a mischievous smile spread across his face. "I'll bid 50 more to Max in a side bet." Iggy said.

"What's the catch?" I asked. "If the Cardinals lose by less than three, you get the money. If they don't you take your top off." He said.

I rolled my eyes, then replied "Sure." _Everyone's_ jaw dropped at that. Guess they don't realize I'm wearing a tank-top under this.

"What the heck Max?" Fang asked. "Shhh, it's starting!" Ella said. And so the game began.

………………………………................................................................................................

At half time The flock wanted to see some cheers that the squad did back in Virginia, but I could only do a few before I got into more complicated stuff. The Stealers were winning by 13 points. The half-time performers sucked and I had finished cheering so we were all in the kitchen getting refills on their popcorn and soda.

"Well boys, guess y'all are going to be broke for a while. Losers." I said to Fang and Iggy.

"It's only half-time, just you wait. I'll win my bet yet." Iggy said.

"What's with that bet any way Igs?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, you can't see." I said bluntly.

"Yeah, but everyone else can." said Iggy. I rolled my eyes.

"Game's on!" hollered Gazzy.

………………………………................................................................................................

30 seconds left and the Cardinal's were winning. Me, Nudge, and Ella were cheering on the Stealers. "Go Stealers! You still have 30 seconds!" I said.

"Go, go, go, go….Touchdown!" Ella said.

"Yeah! In your face Fang!" I yelled into Fang's face.

"3, 2, 1, STEALERS WIN!" Nudge said triumphantly.

"Pay up guy's." I said while collecting my money. I counted and I got all 130 dollars. Nudge and Ella got 100, counting side bets.

"Too bad Igs, I won." I said.

"Yeah and I was looking forward to your side bet." Fang said.

I hit him playfully. "Shut up." I said smiling. I kissed him briefly and plopped on the couch in between him and Iggy to watch The Office. Fang looked stunned.

"What? The super bowl does crazy things to a cheerleader." I said. He put his arm around me. Iggy rolled his eyes. "Crazy sounds about right." He muttered. Me and Fang hit him over the head. It's been a strange super bowl.

………………………………................................................................................................

**Happy belated super bowl! Read and Review. If 4 or more people want more chappies, I'll give them to ya!**

**~ Twilighter595 ~ **


End file.
